La mejor etapa de mi vida
by alejandra.pyo10
Summary: Se supone que es la mejor etapa de su vida. Entonces ¿Por que no esta aquí?, cada día se siente peor, pero ¿por que se siente así? ¿habrá una buena razón?


Hola soy yo de nuevo "alejandra. P y o", pero con otra cuenta ya que se rompió mi compu y ahí tenía todo sobre mi sesión la cual no recuerdo y no puedo ingresar con mi otra cuenta (soy tan triste, nunca dejen la opción de iniciado rápido eso hace que se olviden las cosas) pero quería seguir escribiendo así que bueno aquí me tienen

Y díganme, ¿cómo han estado? Espero que bien. Bueno sin más que decir disfruten.

Aclaraciones: La serie y los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo, hago esto solo para entretener sin fines de lucro.

**La mejor etapa de mi vida.**

Irritable así es como se sentía, ya llevaba un tiempo sin poder dormir durante la noche, quizás unas dos o tres horas es lo que lograba hacer que sus ojos se cerraran y cuando era el momento de levantarse era como si un elefante se hubiera acostado encima de ella.

Después de unos intentos pudo incorporarse, se quedó un momento mirando a la nada mientras sacaba fuerzas para levantarse por completo.

-Rayos otra vez no pude dormir, mi cuerpo me lo cobrara durante todo el día, que molesto-

Se quejaba una pelinegra mientras se dirigía al baño para tomar una ducha, esto la mantendría despierta durante almenas unas horas.

Este día decidió pasar del desayuno no tenía hambre ni ánimos de prepararse algo después de todo ira a casa de Inoue mas al rato junto con su hermana.

Salió de casa y fue directo a su trabajo en un centro comercial específicamente en una tienda de ropa, de la cual cumplía el papel de gerente.

El tiempo paso muy lento y no haber dormido mucho lo hacía cada vez más pesado y como si no fuera poco las piernas le empezaban a pesar mucho.

Agradeció mucho cuando llego la hora de salida, como había acordado se dirigió a casa de Inoue quien la invitó a comer y pasar el rato en su casa

-/0/-

-Y cuéntenme ¿Cómo ha estado Ichigo?- Cuestiono cierta peli naranja

-Él está muy bien nos llama cada dos días desde la Sociedad de Almas parece ser que tiene mucho trabajo ahora que es capitán pero sé que está dando lo mejor de si- Dijo una sonriente Yuzu

-¿Enserio? Qué bueno eso me alegra mucho-

-Si estoy feliz por él, ciento que está en el sitio correcto, pero por otro lado la que me preocupa ahora es Karin-

La suso dicha se encontraba en la mesa comiendo absolutamente todo lo que estaba en su plato lo que sorprendió totalmente a su gemela ya que todos conocen como cocina Orihime y aparte la pelinegra nunca fue muy fan de la comida de la peli naranja, pero ahora la comía como si fuera lo más suculento de este mundo.

-Y Karin-chan ¿cómo has estado?-

-Cada día me siento más cansada pero sabes una cosa, todo esto vale totalmente la pena- Contesto en un suspiro- Me podrías dar más de este platillo, te quedo realmente deliciosos- Dijo con ojos de perrito

-Claro que si Karin-chan- fue a servirle más y regreso- y dime ¿Cómo vas con Hitsugaya-san?- Esto hizo empalidecer a Yuzu y atragantarse a la pelinegra

-¿Qué cómo voy? Todo iría bien si ese tonto niño de primaria no olvidara que existo, solo me llama una vez a la semana y eso cuando se acuerda que tiene novia, pero ya me canse si yo no le importo menos el me importara- Termino tratando de no derramar lágrimas que no eran merecidas por el

-Vamos Karin-chan sabes que es capitán y tiene trabajo- trato de alentarla su hermana

-Lo sé y lo tengo en mente pero una llamada no tarda ni 2 minutos- Dijo mientras metía otro trozo de comida a su boca pero se le hizo difícil pasar el bocado por el gran nudo en la garganta que tenía.

-Perdóname Karin-chan no debí mencionártelo- Hablo arrepentida la peli naranja

-No te disculpes, perdóname tu a mí por ponerme así- Dijo intentando poner una sonrisa.

Después de un rato cambiaron de tema y vieron una película todo iba bien hasta que Karin tuvo que correr al baño a regresar la comida.

-Karin-chan ¿estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?- Cuestiono su gemela, por desgracia no es la primera vez que lo hace, ya que mínimo lo hace dos veces al día

-como si se me fuera a salir el cerebro junto con mi alma- Contesto después de termino de vomitar

-Esto no puede segur así Karin-chan, debes ir al médico- Dijo reprendiéndola un poco la peli naranja

-Ya les he dicho que ya fui y me dijo que es normal- Se excusó la pelinegra

-Esto ya no es normal hermana, investigare y te llevare con otro doctor, rayos si tan solo papá estuviera aquí y no en su viaje de trabajo-

-Está bien, gracias por preocuparse-

-/0/-

Eran las 3 de la mañana y el sonido del retrete se escuchaba.

-Rayos ahí va mi emparedado- se mojó la cara y se lavó la boca y tambaleándose se regresó a su cama- Esto es muy malo cada vez me siento más débil, mis pies me están tambaleando mucho y la cabeza solo me da vueltas-

Sus malestares se vieron apagados por un instante al escuchar el rugir de su estomago

-Bien no puedo dormir así que iré a recobrar lo perdido- Tomándose de todos los sitios como sostén se dirigió a la cocina, no quiso despertar a su hermana ella también tenía trabajo mañana así que no quiso molestarla por algo que ella puede hacer sola.

Esa fue una mala idea.

Todo iba bien hasta las escaleras.

Las piernas temblorosas mas el cansancio de no dormir sumado a una vista nublosa empeorada por la falta de luz incremento lo inevitable.

Un sonoro ruido fue el que despertó a la menor de los Kurosaki. Alarmada bajo lo más rápido que pudo, y ahí estaba su hermana tendida en el suelo inconsciente con una herida en la sien, gracias a la experiencia de tener una clínica pudo auxiliar a su hermana para detener la sangre pero necesitaría ayuda si quería descartar alguna herida interna, fractura, etc.

-/0/-

Era de mañana, la luz entraba por las rendijas y la pelinegra abría los ojos con dificultad.

-¿Dónde estoy? – Cuestiono aparentemente a la nada

-Karin por fin despierta, estaba tan preocupada. Decía su gemela con unas cuantas lágrimas

-¿Qué me paso?-

-Caíste por las escaleras, ¿Qué intentabas?- reprendió Yuzu

-ahora lo recuerdo, tenía hambre así que fui por algo de comer-

-Karin debes tener más cuidado- La pelinegra pudo ver las ojeras que su hermana tenía en sus ojos

-Lo siento Yuzu, lo tendré- Fue en ese momento cuando entro el medico

-Doctor, como esta mi hermana-

-Gracias a sus atenciones no paso a mayores tiene el leve golpe en la sien y un esguince en la muñeca izquierda, le daremos antiinflamatorios, pero lo que realmente me preocupa es su estado señorita le daré complementos alimenticios su hermana ya me ha hablado sobre los síntomas que tiene, es importante que los tome con mucha importancia ya que esto le puede afectar-

-gracias doctor-

-Disculpe y con respecto al b…- Fue interrumpida la menor

-Todo está bien no se preocupe, en un rato más le daremos de alta- Dijo para poder irse.

-nuevamente gracias-

-/0/-

-Cualquier cosa estaré abajo- Dijo la pequeña kurosaki después de ayudar a Karin a acostarse en su cama- y no hagas muchos esfuerzos o sino ya verás- Fue una amenaza digna de un kurosaki.

-ya entendí Yuzu- Dijo un poco intimidada

Se estaba quedando dormida hasta que el sonido del teléfono la interrumpió.

-¿QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES?- que más daba quien fuera, la había despertado y debía pagar

-Pues quería hablar con tigo, pero parece que estas de malas- Contesto irritado

-oo pero si miren quien se digna a llamar después de 1 semana y media, al fin te acordaste que tienes novia- Contesto frustrada

-Karin no empieces, sabes que tengo mucho trabajo-

-Si lo sé pero no te pido que vengas solo pido una mísera llamada-

-Lo siento-

-¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir?-

-No, ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Bien con todas las dolencias de estar viva- Contesto irónicamente, omitiendo su pequeño accidente.

-¿Qué tienes exactame…?- lo que iba a decir fue cortado por la voz de una chica hablándole al peliblanco

-Shiro-chaaaaaan que debo hacer con todo estooo- Decía una voz empalagosa

-Ponlos encima de esos papeles-

-Gracias, tu siempre tan encantador- Concluyo igual de acaramelada y salió del cuarto.

Karin por otro lado inhalaba y exhalaba con fuerza para calmarse

-T-toshi-ro, podrías d-decirme quien era e-esa, solo conozco una persona que te dice así y créeme no sonó como Hinamori- Si no tuviera control sobre su fuerza de seguro abría roto del teléfono en mil pedazos

-Por favor cálmate Karin, es una discípula que no tiene respeto hacia mí y...-

-¡NO ME PIDAS QUE ME CALME!, ¡UNA FULANITA TE DICE Y TE HABLA ASI Y NO DICES NADA, HAA PERO LO HAGO YO Y PIERDES LA CABEZA! –Furiosa realmente estaba furiosa

-Por favor escúchame varias veces la he reprendido pero-

-Sabes que estoy muy cansada para hablar de esto, luego hablamos- y dio por terminada la llamada dejando a un perplejo peliblanco del otro lado de la línea.

Matsumoto que apenas entraba pudo escuchar lo ultimo

-Cielos, decir que está un poco molesta es decir poco porque hasta yo escuche y no estaba en alta voz-

-No está molesta….- dijo en un suspiro- está furiosa con migo, el momento por el que pasa más este tipo de situaciones solo la alteran más y no la culpo-

-Debería ir a visitarla-

-Eso me gustaría pero hay muchos pendientes que requieren mi presencia- Dijo con impotencia.

-/0/-

Nuevamente el teléfono solo

-¿ahora qué demonios quieres?- Volvió a contestar enojada

-Veo que tienes mucha energía-

-¿Ichi-nii?-

-Ese mismo, escucha iré al grano, hable con Yuzu y me dijo lo que paso, quiero que vengan las dos, para que te revisen aquí, no estaré en paz hasta que alguien de confianza me diga cómo está tu salud realmente y no te estoy preguntando es una orden-

-está bien Ichi-nii estaremos ahí en un rato- Dijo derrotada, su hermano era igual de terco que ella así que discutir no era una opción.

-Eso espero- y corto la llamada

-¿Escuchaste todo no es verdad?-

-Disculpa Karin-chan, pero estoy preocupada por ti-

-Está bien Yuzu. Vamos a empacar un poco de ropa-

-/0/-

Ya para el medio día se encontraban en la sociedad de Almas. Y se encaminaron al escuadrón 8, donde su hermano era capitán

-¿Cómo que no está?-Pregunto indignada la pelinegra

-tranquila Karin-chan, tuvo que salir rápido a una inspección en el Rukongai pero fue hace un rato ya no ha de tardar- Contesto Rukia su actual teniente.

-Está bien-Dijo mientras se retiraba-daré una vuelta ya vuelvo- Dijo y siguió su camino mientras murmuraba algo como "me amenazo para que viniera y llego y no está que se ha creído"

-Parece que hoy Karin tiene mucha energía-

-Si verdad, eso me alegra-

-/0/-

-Bueno ya que le hago, esperare a que llegue-Decía mientras seguía caminando hasta que llego a una intersección- Ese camino lleva al escuadrón de Toshiro, tal vez tenga que ir a verlo y hablar con él, estos cambios de humor me están consumiendo-

Y así siguió aquel camino. Por fin estaba por abrir la puerta de la oficina cuando escucho algo.

-Vamos Shiro, acompáñame nadie se tiene por qué dar cuenta- Otra vez ese misma voz pero esta vez en un tono seductor.

Karin no lo podía creer estaba a punto de irse y sentía las lágrimas aproximarse, pero al intentar escapar reboto con la pechonalidad de alguien.

-Si vas a escuchar algo al menos escúchalo hasta el final- Fue lo que la teniente le dijo en una manera seria pero maternal, algo raro en ella.

La conversación, si así se podía llamar, siguió del otro lado de la puerta.

-Ya deja de fastidiar, si ya terminaste lo que venias a hacer retírate- Dijo el peliblanco ya irritado

-Pero shiro, será divertido- Lloriqueo

-Ya te he dicho que no y te pido que no olvides con quien estás hablando dirígete a mí con más respeto recuerda tu lugar como subordinada- Ahora si esta furiosos

-Shiro-chan, si sigues así de amargado nadie te amara-

-Eso ya me tiene sin cuidados ya hay alguien que soporta mi genio- eso hizo que el corazón de Karin latiera rápidamente

-Vez te lo dije mi capitán te quiere mucho-

En eso la puerta se abrió y dejo ver a una chica de cabellos morados que le llegaban a la cintura

-Pues tú te lo pierdes- paso al lado de Karin y de Matsumoto sin prestarles atención y de dirigió a la salida donde vio a un chico castaño que era atractivo

-Hola, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Quieres venir con migo?- Dijo coquetamente

"que poco respeto se puede tener uno así mismo" pensó la pelinegra

-¡Taichooo mire quien nos vino a visitar!-Exclamo alegre la peli naranja

El peliblanco dirigió la mirada a la chica a lado de su teniente

-Bueno los dejo solos- y en una nube de humo desapareció la teniente

El peliblanco se acercó a ella pero al hacerlo noto la herida en su frente y la venda en su mano-¿Karin que te paso? ¿Estás bien?- Cuestiono muy preocupado.

-Estoy bien solo es un rasguño de un pequeño accidente que tuve- contesto seriamente.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que el chico se aventuró a hablar.

-Escucha Karin puedo explicarlo- Dijo pensando que Karin pudo escuchar y mal interpretar todo, cosa que no quería

-No tienes que explicar nada Toushiro, lo escuche todo y a decir verdad te debo una disculpa, no debí malinterpretar las cosas pero tienes que entender que si mi humor era agresivo antes ahora es incontrolable y cosas como estas me alteran y me siegan- Dijo con los ojos llorosos

El peliblanco se acercó y la abrazo.-Perdóname por no estar mucho tiempo contigo en estos momentos, debe ser muy difícil para ti-

-Te extrañe mucho- Dijo aferrándose a él dejando caer algunas lágrimas.

-Yo también no sabes que culpable me he sentido por no poder estar a tu lado en estos momentos- Dijo atrayéndola mas a el -Dime ¿Cómo te has sentido?-

-Todos los síntomas me golpean fuertemente-

-¿Ya te han revisado?-

-Si pero Ichi-nii insistió en que viniera aquí para cerciorarse que todo estuviera bien- Dijo secándose las lágrimas y tranquilizándose un poco.

-Concuerdo con el-

-¿Pero sabes una cosa?, siento que estos síntomas son tan intensos por otra razón-

-¿Así? ¿Cuál?- Cuestiono preocupado

-Pues los síntomas eran la única forma que tenía para decir que quería ver a su papá-Contesto acariciando tiernamente su vientre. Esto hizo sonrojar al peliblanco

Karin se separó de el para ver su cara, pero el volteo a un lado para que no viera su sonrojo.

-Karin, porque no se quedan aquí- Contesto mientras se agachaba a la altura de su vientre y la abrazaba.

-Eso me parece bien, así el resto del embarazo será tranquilo y no se enojara por no tener a papá cerca-

-No me refería ha ese periodo de tiempo, quédate aquí con migo para siempre- Se sonrojó un poco al terminar de decir eso

Karin se vio sorprendida por un instante para después acuclillarse a la altura en la que él se había puesto.

-Me encantaría- Dijo para plantarle un beso en los labios que el no tardo en corresponder.- sabes es la mejor etapa de mi vida-

-Te aseguro que no será la última- Contesto el peliblanco para depositar un beso fugas en los labios de la pelinegra.

FIN

No olviden comentar.


End file.
